The Huntress Dirty Laundry
by Octoberskys
Summary: Another adventure of Captain Vanessia and her squad of asari commandos. They are sent to do the Asari Republic's dirty work, where things are not always black and white.
1. Chapter 1 Something Wicked

**The Huntress**

**Chapter 1**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Early one morning in a dimly lit room, Huntress Vanessia was the first to rise. Without dressing, the amethyst matron padded across the cold wooden floorboards making her way to the washroom. The floor's radiant heating did little to ease the chill seeping onto her bare feet; while the cool morning air swept over her lavender skin, tingling as it engulfed her nakedness. Unashamed of their bodies, it was commonplace for the huntresses to sleep without clothes, or barely anything at all, when they slumbered.

Resting her body against the wood frame of the next room, the veteran paused and glanced back. Three slumber pods made from the finest asari silk hung suspended above the floor. Looking at her three sleeping commandos and seeing them snuggled tightly within their exquisite pods was a pure delight to the matron. Tucked inside each of the two smaller pods, which closely resembled hammocks, were her two junior huntresses; blissfully asleep. Across from them, but not far, was a larger duo pod. From outside the double sized cocoon, Vanessia could see every outline of Contessa's voluptuous body as she slept. A sudden urge tempted the huntress to return to her lover's warm cerulean body, but after releasing a deep sigh, the squad leader knew there was work to be done before the team woke.

Diffused amber lighting rising from the floor cast a soft shadow onto the lower section of the white walls giving off a warm peaceful glow. Asari and huntresses alike took their serene sleeping chambers seriously. Humans often referred to these rooms as minimalist infused feng shui. These quarters were often bare with little to no furniture, but still managed to envelop one with a sense of comfort. Some less ethereal races believed the architectural world have dismissed this notion and said it was merely the curved ceilings that reminded the asari of their mother's womb.

Leaning her head against the frame, Vanessia paused and listened to her sleeping beauties. Closing her eyes the captain absorbed the soothing sound of their slow breaths, savoring the sweet music. To the group's protector the rhythmic melody meant her team, her squad of beloved huntresses who had become her chosen family; were safe, sound, and within her reach. Overflowing with joy from the moment, the veteran pushed herself off the wall and continued to pad her way into the lavatory; a bright smile beaming across her face.

Once showered and dressed in her dark blue leathers, the roused huntress made her way to the open kitchen to make some tea. After pouring herself a cup of morning delight, the poppa bear of the squad put on a pot of kaffe for her team. Settling in at the apartment's main table, Vanessia opened her console and connected to the extranet. Slowly stirring her beverage, the amethyst captain patiently waited for the day's orders to appear. Anxious thoughts which had been persistently simmering in the back of the huntress's mind vied for her attention as she watched the holographic screen load.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"We have entered the docking station. Five minutes 'til I land this bird." A turian male's vibrating voice announced over the craft's speaker system.

When boarding the small dirty shuttle that had been pre-arranged by the Asari Republics, Vanessia had noticed the outer hull had major dents and most of the windows were blacked out. A veteran of the smuggling scene, the name of the tin can also had been scratched out or covered up several times. The experienced huntress was sure it had originally been named after some turian bird or small battle on Palaven. The rusting airship, which was barely big enough to transport 20 people, had five rows of seating: two occupants per side; and even though the cushions were nicer than expected, the ships sole occupants opted to sit in the back where cargo was typically stored.

Kicking the shuttle's floor as if it had personally insulted her, the youngest asari vented, "I just don't understand why we are _here_?"

Piping up, even though she already heard the reason back on Ilium, Huntress Shayla extended her flattened blue topaz colored hands and asked, "The Matriarchy really didn't say why?"

Wishing she had the answers to calm her excessively nervous team, Vanessia stole a glance in her lover's direction as the engines flared up. "I was told, as soon as it becomes available, more information would be provided."

Worried, the youngest maiden snapped, as her typically vibrant cobalt skin seemed to be turning a dull shade of beryl, "This is madness, why are we here? All we're going to find is trouble."

"Aleris is right. We don't even know if it's a business, a gang or hell, even one person," exclaimed the normally docile maiden.

In a somber tone she regretted having to use, the senior asari disclosed, "I know." A brief exchange of glances occurred between the lavender captain and her cerulean commander as both matrons sat and listened.

Slamming her fist against the bulkhead of the small tanker, the junior commando contested, "We don't even have the target's name?"

The crashing sound of the shuttle making connection with the docking station silenced the seasoned huntress' reply, but all read her mouth as she lipped, "No."

Vanessia had been very clear this morning on what little information she had been given:

"_The report says a settlement that was initially thought to have suffered losses from a natural disaster had in fact, been the victim of a planned attack. Investigators made the discovery once rescue and relief efforts were underway. Evidence was found on the planet that indicated the catastrophic event was possibly a trial run for a larger scale attack. Our orders from the Matriarchy are explicit: find and stop this organization from doing it again – at all costs."_

"_Basically the asari government is sending us in now because the situation is that desperate and all other measures have failed," added Contessa in support of her leader._

_The youngest asari who was ready to kill anything excitedly announced, "So they are calling in the big guns now!" Looking over at the weapons crate Shayla had her feet propped up on, "I don't care what it is, as long as I get to finally shoot something," glancing sideways at the privy asari Aleris bragged, "…dead preferably."_

_Contessa spoke in a steady and factual tone, "Like the captain said, 'we are to close any and all possible leaks as well; no matter the consequences or casualties.' This kind of technology cannot get released onto the black market."_

After the shuttle landed, the typically boisterous maiden was anything but eager to get off the space ferrying vessel. Seeing her young recruit's face paling even further, Vanessia set down a medium sized duffle bag that she had not let go of since leaving the apartment, and moved closer to Aleris, offering her assurance, "I know you don't like being here."

"But here? Why did we have to come here?" choked the youngest maiden now fading into a even brighter shade of green.

The craft's door slammed hard to the ground with a thud. Stench from outside instantly filled the hull. The ship's turian captain yelled in a short but authoritative tone, "This is your stop ladies."

Even though the asari considered themselves mono-gendered, it often irked them to be referred to as women. Especially since few races had more respect for their opposite sex other than being barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. Focusing solely on a smooth exit, the eldest pureblood let the comment pass without warning.

Vanessia watched as the brute of a pilot dragged out their one and only piece of cargo off the small shuttle, a large wooden box marked fragile. Of course, the turian smuggler was clearly beyond warning labels as he struggled with the crate, finally completing its journey by kicking it to the dock. The seasoned commando disgusted with the space pirate's pathetic disregard for their belongings quipped, "Good thing I packed the detonator separately."

The large avian man backed away rather quickly before frowning at the huntress when she did not move. Had the pilot looked inside, he would have seen a military grade crate with a top secret access code and probably wet himself knowing it had been aboard his vessel. Motioning for Aleris and Shayla to move the large chest further down the pier, Vanessia turned back around to see the pilot boarding his craft.

Stopping just before disappearing out of site, the scarred face avian twisted around and looking directly at the squad leader repeated his earlier demand, "Remember, this landing never happened."

A simple nod from the senior commando affirmed his concern for secrecy. In a tone customarily heard for those the asari had a disliking for, Vanessia responded with a smart ass comment, "Yeah, yeah, I know I can't file a baggage claim for damaged goods."

The uncaring turian shrugged his shoulders then exhaled, "Whatever," before returning to his ship and taking off.

Seeing her lover softly drop the case housing her sniper rifle on the ground at her feet, the captain walked forward as her maidens set down the somewhat heavy carton next to the privy asari. Now that her team and cargo were completely off the landing pad, the asari captain turned to an even more distraught lieutenant, and began to affectionately rub her arms, as if to warm her up. The matron reassured, "Aleris, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you while we are here." Swallowing hard, Vanessia looked at her lover with an expression more hopeful than she felt, "Omega's mistress won't even know we're on her station."


	2. Chapter 2 Warriors

**Huntress – Dirty Laundry**

**Chapter 2 **

**A Warrior by any name is still a Warrior**

To no surprise from anyone, Aleris was the first to question, "So, now what do we do?"

Without saying as much as a word, all eyes turned to their leader who finally opened the mystery bag she had been carrying around since leaving the apartment. The soft gray canvas unzipped as the adept's wrist moved across the cloth satchel. Reaching deep with in, the lavender hand pulled out three bundles of fabric and tossed one to each huntress.

Allowing the material to free fall from her finger tips, it became evident what the garment was, however the team was unsure of their purpose. "What exactly is this?" Shayla questioned, holding a full length gown in her light blue hands.

"It's a robe silly" Replied the matron still on bended knee retrieving her own.

Now draping the dark brown cloak over her arm, the green eyed huntress quizzed, "I know it's a robe, but what do we need them for?"

To their amazement, Vanessia stood and in a fluid motion, flung her cape high in the air and slide it on in one single action. Enjoying the silent astonishment, the seasoned huntress countered, "If we are going to be sneaking around Omega, then we need to blend in."

It did not take more than a few hours before the newly landed team received their first lead. Per the matriarchy's instructions, the group of skilled hunters was to immediately proceed to shipping warehouse FW-87. The encrypted message stated it was unknown for how long their objective would be in that location, so it was imperative they reach their destination as quickly as possible. The commando unit managed to maintain their stealthy presence as they swiftly moved through the enormous quadrant of warehouses.

Following the large numbers painted on the floors, the senior huntress led her team deeper into the seemingly abandoned warehouse. The only sign of life the trained professionals had seen within the last hour had been the enormous robotic arms picking up and dropping off shipping crates from the assembly line which passed through the staging platforms.

The squad rounded a particularly lofty wall created by several highly stacked freight containers. The towering boxes blocked the view ahead; but the team, having not encountered anyone to this point casually made their way around. Instantly they halted at the astonishing site before them. Not more than a few clicks away, three badly beaten asari were on bended knees with their hands tied behind their backs. A fourth body, that of a former turian, lay on the ground next to them his brains splattered across the platform. They all appeared to belong to the small shuttle docked behind them, as their uniforms matched the craft's insignia.

Enflaming a potentially volatile situation were five heavily armed asari standing directly in front of the knelt captives. Two of them were toting heavy duty assault rifles while another, standing guard, carried a pistol. The squad, realizing their folly, immediately withdrew their weapons out of preservation, pointing them in the direction of the local gang members.

The veteran huntress however had kept her rifle holstered. Having quickly assessed the scene and noting the oldest looking asari standing defiantly over the prisoners did not have her weapon drawn, Vanessia relaxed her posture. "Quick thinking and sharp words might be the only way out of this."

The youngest maiden with her emotions frayed and her nerves fraught with anxiety from being back on Omega burst forth unthinkingly before her captain's words had a chance to register, "What the hell do you think you are doing over there?!"

The senior asari said nothing to support the maiden. Instead, stepping in front of Aleris in an attempt to distract the young girl, she lowered the junior's weapon and gently told the maiden to harness her pistol. Trying to keep her and the rest of the squad calm, Vanessia announced in hushed tones, "Those are not your everyday commandos dear. They are Eclipse Sisters. We are not talking about two-bit commando wannabes. Spinning around the experienced captain added, "See those crates of red sand next to their prisoners…" The matron sucked in a deep breath as she signaled for the others to stow their weapons as well, "…this is not our business."

Feeling the blood rush to her head, Aleris argued at the injustice. "But we are experienced fighters too, we can take them." The cobalt adept attempted to rally her other teammates beckoning, "Four huntresses can surely take on five low life asari."

Vanessia quickly countered, "Six. Did you miss the one patrolling over there?" The veteran leader placed a hand on Aleris's shoulder, "I know being here is not easy for you, but you are a _Huntress,_ here on a mission. Acting like some renegade on a crusade to avenge past injustices will endanger not only you but your team."

Fighting the angry tears that threatened to escape her sea blue eyes, Aleris stowed more than her weapon: she put away her history on Omega as well.

A soft voice sounded behind her, "Sorry to interrupt, but make that seven Eclipse Sisters." The privy asari continued to scour the area including looking upwards. Straining her neck to look high above them, Contessa announced, "Correction… eight against four."

Spinning around quick on her heels, Vanessia turned back to look at her lover, "Are you sure?"

Nudging towards the high rafters above, the beautiful huntress revealed, "That is where I would snipe from." Soaring high above the commandos, the hidden gunman unexpectedly allowed her weapon to catch the light of the warehouse before disappearing again in to the darkness.

Two of the Eclipse Sisters started heading towards the suddenly disadvantaged huntresses, drawing their attention. Vanessia studied them as they approached. The shorter of the two moved at a faster pace. She seemed to be in a hurry while the taller one, who Vanessia thought to be roughly the same age as her, moved with a more fluid and relaxed stride. The armor she wore was dented and scuffed indicating she had seen her share of action.

The two commandos were dressed in the unmistakable yellow armor of the Eclipse Sisters. With a large black logo centered on the chest and three bold stripes stretching across the circle, the flaming logo was known throughout the terminus. The commando whose armor was less scarred had her helmet engaged; the slightly taller one did not. Unafraid, she proudly displayed her royal blue skin. Sparse dark blue markings lay, like a mask, delicately across her eyes indicating she had chosen the life of a warrior. Vanessia calculated because this asari had approached them first, she undoubtedly was the leader.

Standing before the team with her arms folded and her weight evenly distributed between both legs, the taller Eclipse Sister studied the cloaked crew for a few moments before speaking. "Well, well. What do we have here? Looks like a squad of asari commandos far from home."

"We are _Huntresses_ thank you very much!" barked Aleris as she proudly opened her cloak and let it fall to the ground like some superhero. The impetuous youth had not thought about exposing her intentionally hidden huntress uniform and weapons.

Vanessia, not very thankful for her youngest charge blowing their cover of _not _being the Asari Republic's Elite Task Force, sneered at the maiden. Forcing out a deep sigh, the experienced captain slowly undid her cape and let it fall to the floor. Showing support for their team, the remaining huntresses removed their costumes without instruction, letting the brown material drift down to their feet.

Disgusted at the proud squad before her, the smaller of the two Sisters activated her weapon. "Don't you mean the Republic's personal whores?" snapped the young maiden, her feminine voice reverberating from the suit's comm system.

The crass statement caused the taller Eclipse sister to glare at her junior commando. Even if their numbers were small, she knew the deadly reputation of a huntress squad. The royal blue asari carefully encircled the foursome moderately concerned by their presence, but still made no attempt to retrieve her weapon, nor activate her shields. Vanessia was now certain this sister was in charge.

The senior huntress stole a quick glance at the other commandos guarding the knelt asari and confirmed they too had engaged their helmets and biotic shields. Along with the subordinate clenching her assault rifle just in front of them, this group was certainly ready for any trouble. Vanessia immediately attempted to avert disaster. "Look, we have no quarrel with you."

The older eclipse officer stopped just a few feet in front of the asari captain. "Well, whether you wanted it or not; you've got our attention now." Motioning back over her shoulder to where the shuttle's crew was kneeling she said, "We've got plenty of hurt left over there." Moving her attention towards the youngest huntress she continued to antagonize, "Want some?"

Predictably Aleris lunged forward but was quickly restrained by Vanessia. The scene around them seemed to slowly dissolve leaving only the two veterans and their two young impetuous pups, who had not yet earned the battle scars of reason.

Attempting to gather information about the unexpected foes, each matron analyzed the other; searching for weaknesses or useful data on the other. The goal for each highly trained professional was to evaluate and dissect the potential threat the other presented.

With respect, the veteran huntress inquired, "May I ask whom I'm addressing?"

"Captain Esterella Rab-" The junior commando, ignoring Vanessia's attempt at civility, started to answer for her leader, but was immediately silenced when her senior officer's fist slammed into her shoulder.

Having dealt with her disrespectful subordinate, the elder commando returned the courtesy, "My name is Captain Esterella S'Govia Rabbichi of the fourteenth district of the Eclipse Sisters." Understanding her title was a mouthful and knowing the huntress would be unsure of how to further address her, the commando captain revealed, "But you can call me Ester Rabbi."

Again interrupting, the younger Eclipse commando protested, "But Ester, you only allow those closest to call you that."

The royal blue asari verbally reminded the disobedient commando this was not the place or time for her insecurities, "That is not the point Lieutenant Loukas Abana SaDah of I don't give a damn." Shifting her attention back to the huntress leader, Ester remarked, "Besides Luka, how many times have I told you, you need to face your adversaries?" Scanning the amethyst matron before her up and down, Captain Rabbi ordered, "Now take off that ridiculous helmet!" Bowing falsely, the Eclipse matron added, "Besides, we don't want to be rude to our guests now do we?"

The young maiden scowled, clearly displeased at being admonished in front of the huntresses. The disgruntled Eclipse Sister did as instructed but not without retaliation. Shooting a defiant glance in her captain's direction, the maiden let out a huff as she offered, "You can call me Luka." Vanessia thought they must have been lovers as she couldn't imagine a captain taking such insubordination from a young officer.

Before anyone else had a chance to respond, the youngest huntress beamed proudly and with a twinge of arrogance earned from the countless years of training required to become one of the Republic's Elite declared, "I am Huntress Aleris Ankour."

"Nobody asked your name little girl!" snapped Luka

"No one asked your imbecilic name that sounds like a speech impediment."

Hardly suppressing her smirk, Vanessia knew the silver spooned Contessa would appreciate Aleris' word choice that was clearly over the other maiden's head.

Luka tightly gripped her assault rifle as she stepped towards the unarmed maiden, "I don't know what that meant but you're gonna get it _little girl_."

Instantly, both maiden's biotics began to flare, but as quickly as they were generated their respective captains silenced them. "That will be enough Lieutenant unless you want to wait back there with the others," shouted Captain Rabbi. A simple headshake informed the leader she would contain herself; at least for now.

Meanwhile, it had only taken Vanessia's hand on Aleris' shoulder to calm her lieutenant down. Trying to salvage what little diplomacy was left, the experienced huntress revealed with a lopsided smile, "I am Huntress Vanessia," she motioned behind her, "…and I am captain of this squad."

"Only four of you, eh?" quipped the senior commando.

Hoping not to reveal more than needed, the seasoned huntress disclosed, "We move without drawing attention in smaller numbers."

Luka again interrupted the senior officers, "They're probably not good enough to have a full size team of eight."

Contrary to her junior officer's unsolicited opinion, Captain Rabbi knew in reality, it was when Huntresses traveled in smaller packs, that they were more dangerous. The experienced commando estimated this particular squad standing in front of her was, in fact, one of those elite forces.

Just as the senior Eclipse officer scrutinized her team, Vanessia did her own analysis. The amethyst asari calculated the skill level of Ester's commandos by cataloging their stature, age and weaponry. Sadly the veteran huntress did not find the other members to be quite as inexperienced as the small fry next to their leader.

Shifting her weight from one side to the other, Captain Ester pondered her options for tearing apart the highly trained professionals. One thing the matron had quickly established was the huntress leader was not easily frazzled. From studying the older asari it had become clear she was very protective of her young lieutenant and the commando captain decided that would be her strategy of attack: provoke the matron into doing something stupid to protect her cub.

Turning her attention towards the youngest of the foursome, the royal blue asari placed her hands on her hips and confidently sneered, "Such an eager maiden, you haven't tried to tame her yet?" Pompously switching her gaze to the senior matron, Ester jabbed, "Or maybe you like the way her mouth works." Strutting away as she continued to examine the other team members, the commando asked, "Tell me…Does her tongue wag as fast when it's pleasuring as when she talks?"

Flinching as every muscle in her body tensed, Aleris frowned, "Seriously?" was the only reply from the aggravated, yet controlled maiden.

Glancing over the junior huntress' shoulder, the senior Eclipse Sister jabbed, "Come on, don't the others get jealous when you get _special_ treatment?" The mocking air quotes over the word special particularly aggravated the fervent lieutenant.

Huntress Shayla felt a knot in her stomach at the ridiculous accusations and her fingers twitched, desperately wanting to reach for her shotgun. But without a signal from her captain, the steadfast maiden did as she was told and remained on standby.

Shamelessly leaning forward as if to share a secret with a friend, Ester purred in a very sultry voice, "Come on Aleris, you got to love it when the captain pushes you against the wall and takes you from behind."

The elite squad's second in command rolled her eyes as she scoffed at the erroneous statement. Contessa T'Atheni's small gesture did not go unnoticed by the Eclipse Sister leader.

A visual cue from Vanessia informed Aleris the senior huntress would speak this round. In an octave as smooth as one she would have used to tell a bedtime story to a yearling the captain said, "Surely you have better things to do with your time than to tangle with such a young maiden."

Sidestepping to move directly in front of the young huntress, who had been behind her captain, the senior Eclipse Sister continued to intentionally taunt the youngest recruit. With crossed arms she declared, "Oh how I'd enjoy a quick snack before my main course..." the commando glanced back over at her prisoners driving the intent of her meaning,

Fighting the urge to retaliate, the twitchy but silent asari maiden remained motionless. Vanessia could not have been more proud as the young huntress did as instructed knowing Aleris did not yet understand the importance of not engaging this opponent. Each captain's mind was a whirlwind of activity as they searched for the best strategic way to gain an advantage over the other.

The indignant lieutenant was more disciplined than Ester originally had thought and realizing the seasoned huntress had her charge firmly under control, she quickly grew bored of the young adept. The senior commando knew if she were going to gain the upper hand she would have to change tactics and be more devious in her probing; something certainly more worthy of Omega's style of doing things.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: Tid bit - Rabbi is also know a senior police officer in the real world who mentors their junior officers. Pronounced "Rab bee".

And Rabbichi is pronounced "Ruh beach e".


	3. Chapter 3 Look But Don't Touch

**Huntress – Dirty Laundry**

**Chapter 3 **

**Look But Don't Touch**

Languidly circling the team of huntresses, the woman dressed in yellow thoroughly inspected the remaining team members until she came to a stop in front of the other matron of the group.

Vanessia remained still and diligent. She knew what Ester's next target would most likely would be.

Taking in the voluptuous curves before her, the Eclipse captain couldn't help but wish she had such an asari on her team. And although the matron worn the same uniform as the other huntresses, it seem to fit very differently. Peering up and down the svelte form, Ester admired the ravishing body clad in the tight leathers. The tantalizing huntress coughed bringing Ester's attention higher. Meeting her gaze was an unexpected surprise, the lustrous sniper's eyes were a lovely shade of lite blue and absolutely gripping. It was hard for the commando to rip away. The privy asari stood erect and held her head high as the captain examined her. Ester's mind chimed; _Ah she knows she's beautiful._

With a glimmer in her eye, the asari captain conceived a new angle to explore and exploit the elite huntress squad. Having such a lovely asari in the group was often a delicate matter; and the commando warrior knew it from personal experience. As Ester's mind began to swirl with the possibilities, she calculated that if she couldn't get a rise out of the squad's leader, through the maiden, that wasn't her lover, then perhaps she could find out who the luscious beauty was coupling with. Either way, the veteran Eclipse Sister was looking for vulnerabilities within the unit and was using her questions and insults as her personal recon mission.

"Now isn't this a lovely dish you have here?" Questioned the battle-scarred captain, knowing her own body wasn't too shabby itself.

An overwhelming sense of protection engulfed the youngest huntress as Aleris shouted, "Keep away from her!"

The outburst instantly confused the Eclipse Sisters. If the young child was the alluring asari's lover, why did she not react when the commandos were belittling her young lover? This greatly delighted the commando captain and she reveled in the idea to further agitate the team to get the whole story.

Looking at the elongated weapon over the matron's shoulder first, the asari commando complimented, "I see your sniper is very clever." Captain Rabbi's eyes then audaciously roamed over the matron's supple ass as she spoke "Not many can spot my dear Tesla up so high. Hell, most mercs can't even see over their boot strap."

The commando's lavender eyes continued to seductively peer over the matron's body rather than inspecting the mantis rifle.

"We're not dirt bag mercs like some people." Aleris bit as her entire body tensed up at the blatant disrespect of not only her team, but one of her beloved leaders.

The huntress's outburst made it Eclipse Commander's turn to settle down her junior officer as she continued her interrogation. Honing in on her mark, the tanzanite asari paced in front of the voluptuous matron like a varren staring at its next dinner. Enticingly licking her lips, the commando trooper questioned, "Sure she's a commando and not the team's source of pleasure?" Pausing only long enough to ensure the team knew she was enjoying every bit of endeavor; Ester exhaled hypnotically savoring every morsel. "Perhaps a former consort based on that body." Elbowing her younger commando in the arm, the senior commando joked, "Maybe I should work for those long dressed politicians after all." Knowing full well her blood sister was actually one of them. 

"She's not that damn pretty" huffed Luka.

The huntresses second in command's eyes never strayed from the adversary as her blood pressure remained calm and steady. Contessa's only reaction was a dismissing glare at the maiden next to Ester's side, visually indicating that the confrontation was for the grown ups only.

Surprised that her blatant taunts were not provoking the negative reaction she was hoping for, Ester's frustration grew knowing the elite squad was winning this battle of wills; at the moment. The matron nodded giving round one to the huntresses. Not allowing her pride to be beaten so easily, the Eclipse Captain tried a different tactic in shattering the team's unity.

A slow and devious smile stretched across the commando's face. The matron dressed in the yellow boldly headed back towards the captivating sniper. Chewing on her bottom lip, imagining how scrumptious the asari would taste, Ester murmured, "I'd love to see your back arch in the pale moon light."

Vanessia internally quipped, _Yeah,_ _I bet you would_.

"What? No body is loving on this body?"

Despite the fury swelling with huntress captain's gut, decades of intense training were serving her well, as she remained focused and assessed the situation for a solution. At first Vanessia thought that Contessa herself was acting a bit too calm, however after the dock worker's incident, she had learned that the blue beauty had centuries of practice with unsolicited venereal.

Thoroughly enjoying the squadron of elite huntresses that was a rare treat of adversaries, equal to herself, the merc warrior decided to raise the bar even further when she had no satisfaction with the mute reaction from her last comment. Shifting her weight from one foot to another, the growingly perturbed Ester continued the dance.

Despite the worthy opponents, the tanzanite adept growled, _Damn huntresses won't crack._

The elongated inspection had lingered a bit too long for Ester's subordinate to handle. Scouring at the trained professionals, the junior commando blurted, "Can't we just kill them now and get on with our other business?" The maiden nudged towards the large containers of red sand.

Not wanting her fun to be ruined, the experienced warrior quickly snapped, "Don't make me regret taking you as my play thing Luka." Continuing her arousing inspection, regardless of what her lover thought, the captain added, "Besides, there's always room for one more."

Intentionally entering Contessa's personal space, that was reserved for invites only, the stunned beauty lifted her hands slightly and turn her head away from the brazen asari.

Provocatively licking her lips, the tanzanite commando chimed, "Don't worry my precious…I shall save you from your unworthy mates. If they can't see the beauty within their midst, then they don't deserve you." Inches from making contact, the commando reached out to graze the woman's cheek with the back of her hand while the other one extended around the matron's waist to pull her closer. In a sultry voice Ester purred, "I bet you taste lovely."

Attempting to further embrace the matron's slender body, Ester glanced at the senior officer and prodded, "Surely you don't mind."

"Enough!" Vanessia's entire body flashed a brilliant light. The senior Eclipse could hear the whispers of the other huntresses as both Shayla and Aleris murmured a mixture of "Yeah and Hell Yeah". Contessa smirked knowing her powerful lover had spoken volumes in that momentary lapse.

"Well that struck a nerve. Finally!" announced the brazen asari as she reveled in her satisfaction discovering who the lover of the blue beauty was. _Now I wonder is she the lover or the protective captain._

Stealing her attention for a moment, Aleris declared, "That is one asari you don't want to piss off."

Vanessia's demeanor did not falter even though her jaw twitched from clenched teeth. The subtle gesture was not lost on the experienced Eclipse Sister. It was enough to know her insult had finally found a soft spot – a target.

Knowing her lover was having a harder time at this than her, the seductive asari stepped forward as she had more experience with overly zealous Lotharios before. Providing a bit of reprieve for Vanessia, the blue beauty remarked, drawing Ester's full attention, "I hope this isn't your recruiting technique, if so, it is seriously lacking." Contessa fearlessly scanned the commando's body like it was last year's DolceVita design on a clearance rack.

Brushing off the rebuttal, Ester explained, "If your body moves as polished as your words, I might even let you experience what real pleasure feels like." Feeling aroused by the spunkiness, the matron grinned as she puffed out her chest thinking that round was going to her.

"As big as your ego is, I am sure you spend a lot of time stroking yourself."

Circling the titillating huntress like she was picking out a woman of the night, the commando captain disclosed, "I'd much rather be stroking you…"

"Well, if this is your idea of foreplay, I'd hate to know what you call satisfying."

Confidently, the senior officer boasted, "You haven't even begun to see foreplay yet."

"Obviously not" Smirked Contessa, placing a hand on her hip.

Stroking the bottom of her chin, the commando shot back at the retaliation, "I think I liked it better when you kept your pretty mouth shut."

"I could say the same" quipped the lovely asari releasing a sharp huff.

"Are you going to kill us, or do we have to wait until you're done fucking around over there?!"

Drawing their attention back to the shuttle crew, the Eclipse Sisters turned to see whose voice rang out from the asari on bent knees; presumably their captain.

Luka spat back, "Why don't you just shut up and enjoy the show!"

Taking advantage of the sudden reprieve, the senior huntress leaned over and whispered, "Thanks doll, I'm good now." A small and quick smile transpired between the two lovers.

Shayla uttered, "Show? They obviously failed the class on rules of engagement.

The two eclipse sisters turned around catching the tail end of the huntress' remark. "Follow the rules, ha! We make our own rules! Especially when you're out numbered two to one. Right cap'tain?"

Tired of Luka's diarrhea mouth, Ester resumed her tango with the huntress beauty. "You know I could use someone like you in my crew. I'm sure you'd find it..." shooting a lopsided grin at Vanessia, "more satisfying." The asari captain folded her arms, "Dancing, whoring...whatever your pleasure." Confident she had won this round too, the yellow warrior pouted in jest, "It would be such a disappointment if you said no."

Glancing over at the junior commando at her side, Contessa jabbed back, "Well you should certainly be used to disappointment by now."

Ester pretended to wipe away a pool of blood from her bottom lip. Despite the severity of the situation, the Eclipse commando was having too much fun verbally sparring with the alluring huntress to stop. Her leering eyes caressed the maiden up and down. "Or, maybe I could just keep you for myself."

"I'm sorry, I'll have to reject your offer, but I'm sure rejection isn't unfamiliar to you."

The matron took a few steps back at the surprising rebuttal. "Well, well, the sexpot has bite." The mercenary leader twisted around with a flourish, gesturing as if giving a speech. "Darling' we're a match made in heaven...you like to bite, and I got something for you to nibble on."

When Ester's junior officer saw Vanessia's large smirk and that her lover not respond to the huntress's insults, the confused and frustrated maiden unraveled sputtering, "How can...Well I…you...that's…"

"Spit it out Luuuka" Mocked the youngest huntress.

"Shut up you hag, I ought to shot your ass right here and now."

"I'd like you to take your best shot" the cobalt lieutenant replied unphased by the junior Eclipse thug.

Sensing the situation was about to dissolve rather quickly, Shayla scoured the warehouse. Standing slightly behind Aleris, the vanguard estimated she could biotically charge at least two of the commandos before they realized what had happened. Fighting to keep her emotions under control, she flexed her fists and peered at her captain looking for even the subtlest hint of attack.

Vanessia placed her hand on Aleris' shoulder quieting the young lieutenant. The huntress captain then turned her piercing eyes towards Luka. The veteran soldier had centuries of experience dealing with insubordinate maidens and this Eclipse whelp was begging for a lesson.

Luka stumbled back unable to accept the challenge in Vanessia's stare. Terrorized, the maiden panicked, "I say we slaughter them!"

The three eclipse soldiers who were hovering over the beaten asari prisoners raised their weapons.

Ester rolled her eyes. Relaxing her stance the matron announced, " – That is why _you_ are not in charge, Luka. Half my sisters in the quadrant would be dead if you were in charge."

Shifting the majority of her weight back to one leg, she glanced at the soldiers guarding the shuttle crew. Her furrowed brow was the only command needed to halt any further actions. Holding her hand up, the experienced commando ceased any additional protests from her junior officer. "Luka you are young and have much to learn."

A quick glimpse from her own captain reminded Aleris how many times she had heard those words from Vanessia.

Ester returned her attention back to the huntresses.

Despite being a member of the Eclipse Sisters, the captain could appreciate the amount of discipline it had taken them not to strike under her barrage of insults. Everyone had eventually succumbed to her scrutiny, but this unit's composure never faltered. Catching Vanessia's eye, the commando leader silently shared her appraisal. _Impressive._

The subtle gesture was not lost on the Vanessia. She had also been studying her nemesis' crew and realized this particular group of eclipse preferred the challenge over the battle. Regardless of this respectful assessment, the huntress leader knew it was time for the confrontation to end. The matron took a quick inventory of the opposing commandos one last time, ensuring their best odds. Believing Ester had played her best hand, it was her turn to show her cards, hopeful the Queen would take all.

Having survived Ester's sexual beguile, the veteran huntress decided to trump everyone with the queen of all bluffs. "Well, do what you must but I don't think Aria is going to be happy when she hears about it." Although Vanessia was actually responding to Luka's outburst, the asari captain focused her attention towards Captain Rabbi, while offering a silent prayer to the Goddess Athame.

The tanzanite Eclipse leader pulled back, lambasted by the casual statement. "What does she have to do with this?"

Hoping to successfully conclude the deception, Vanessia chuckled, "You honestly think Aria would allow an elite team of asari huntresses to wander around on her station without an escort if she didn't know we were here?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank the movie – When Night is Falling for the line, "I'd love to see your back arch in the pale moon light." Great movie.

**Author's Notes 2:** I would also like to thank Lost Coordinates – who is the author of Becoming a Commando, for some of Contessa's sassy lines in this chapter. Thank you for your fantastic suggestions and continue writing that great story of yours.

**Author's Notes 3:** Venereal – pertaining to sexual desire or intercourse.


End file.
